Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display panel and an organic light-emitting diode display device.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which have recently come to prominence as display devices, employ organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by themselves, and have advantages such as a relatively fast response speed, high light emitting efficiency, high levels of brightness, and a wide viewing angle.
Such organic light-emitting display devices are configured to arrange subpixels, in which OLEDs are mounted, in a matrix pattern and control brightness of the subpixels selected by a scanning signal, according to a data grayscale.
In such organic light-emitting display devices, organic light-emitting display panels are supplied with various voltages and signals through a plurality of pads located in a pad region in order to drive the subpixels.
The plurality of pads acting as conduits for supplying the various voltages and signals to the organic light-emitting display panels are designed to be separated from each other and disconnected electrically.
In this context, a pad interval may be designed to be significantly narrow, according to conditions such as panel design, integrated circuit design, and so on. In this instance, a problem may occur, in that when foreign objects are present between the pads, a short circuit may occur between the pads, and elements for forming an image, or the like may not be able to be normally driven.